Your Little Pony
by ThisIsMyUserName17g
Summary: You, a human in Equestria, are in love with a certain, pink pony. On your anniversary, she gives you an extra-special gift. Pony!Pinkie Pie X Human!Reader, rated M for sexual themes.


**A/N: Well, here it is: My first-ever Lemon! I've had this idea in my head since I haven't seen many Pinkie-centered pony X human!reader fanfics. This is my first time writing something like this, so constructive criticism is welcome! (Just no flames, please!)**

 **Also, as with all Lemons, this fanfic contains content that's NSFW. With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Wow. One year.

One year after you bought that mirror.

One year after you found out that said mirror was a portal to another world.

One year after you've met them.

Yes, they were surprised to see a human in their world, and needless to say, you were, too. Those creatures, or "Ponies", took you to their leader; a winged unicorn, or "Alicorn" as they called her. Whom of which agreed to let you keep the mirror, but not tell any other human about your encounter with their species. While there, you unexpectedly met the love of your life.

Pinkie Pie.

For some reason, you've never shown any romantic interest with any other human women. But when you first met Pinkie, you felt a sudden urge of desire in your heart. Her smile, her cooking skills, her seemingly-endless energy, you loved it all. Halfway through your first year in Equestria, you mustered up the courage to ask her to be your marefriend. Almost immediately, she said yes and gave you a barrage of kisses.

Then, near the end of your first year, you and Pinkie became closer than ever before.

* * *

It was 3 days before the anniversary of the day you and Pinkie first met, and you were at the mall looking for a gift for her. You walked up and down the aisles looking for anything that stood out. It didn't have to be expensive, but not too cheap, either.

And that's when you saw it: The perfect gift for somepony like Pinkie, and at a good price, too!

 **Three days later**

You called your sweetheart down to the living room and she happily trotted down the stairs. That's when you revealed what you purchased a few days back. It was in a small white box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oooh!" She said in amazement. "What's this?"

"Open it and see!" You replied. Pinkie took the ribbon off with her teeth and opened the box. What she found in there was awe-inspiring.

It was a small ornament of a cupcake with a light blue wrapper and light pink icing on top. There was a small ring on the top of it so you could either wear it as a necklace, or hang it up somewhere. Pinkie looked back at you and kissed you almost immediately.

"I love it!" She exclaimed as she broke away for air before hugging you tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Heh!" You chuckled. "You're welcome, Pinkie!"

"Now it's time for your gift! Wait there. I'll call you when I'm ready!"

After that, Pinkie dashed off back upstairs. After a while, you heard her voice call you.

"Okay, you can come up now!" She called. As you walked up the stairs, you couldn't help but wonder what your gift could be.

When you walked into your room, however, you were completely shocked to find Pinkie lying on your bed with a pair of panties and stockings on.

"Well?" She asked. "What're you waiting for? Come get your gift, silly!"

 **(Clop warning!)**

You walked over to Pinkie and laid down next to her. The two of you then began making out. Your tongues darting into each other's mouths. When you broke away for air, you began taking off Pinkie's panties. Once they were off, you gave them a small sniff that made her giggle. After both of her stockings were off, you began to undress. Starting with your shirt. Just as you were about to unzip your pants, Pinkie did it for you and your erection popped out. She marveled at its shape and size.

"Ooh!" She said in amazement. "It's much different than a stallion's!"

Just as you were about to ask how on Earth she got your pants off, she gave your erection a small lick. Making you shudder.

"Hehe!" She giggled again. "You must really want me, huh?"

All you did was smile and rub her mane as a sign to let her continue. Pinkie nodded and continued licking your penis. Eventually putting it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down from the base to the tip while simultaneously circling her tongue around it while you laid there and enjoyed every second of it.

She then popped your penis out of her mouth and slowly jerked you off with both hooves. "You like that?" She asked seductively.

"Y-Yeah…" You moaned. "Don't stop!"

Pinkie giggled and went right back in to what she was doing before. Your cock twitched inside of her mouth. You were getting close. You rubbed the top of Pinkie's head as you made your announcement.

"Pinkie, I'm close!" You moaned.

"Mm?" Was all she could say as her mouth was full. She pulled your cock out and jerked you off furiously before you came all over her face and in her wide-open mouth. As you were finished, she used her long tongue to scoop up and excess on her face before swallowing. That made you hard again.

"Mmmm! Juicy!" She giggled. You giggled, too as you pulled her close and planted a long, hard kiss on her lips. When the two of you broke it, Pinkie laid down on top of you with her rear facing you. Tail in the air.

"C'mon, big guy!" She teased while slowly swaying her behind back and forth in your face. "I know you want it!"

You gave Pinkie's vagina a nice lick. It's owner moaning loudly. "Yeah, that's it!" She moaned. "Lick me good!"

After some more licks, you took your index and middle fingers and slowly inched them inside of her. After thrusting them in and out a few times, Pinkie came without warning. But that was okay. You liked the surprise. As you lapped up her mess, you could hear her chuckling in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized. "I've never done something like this before!"

"It's okay." You reassured her. "Now, how about we actually get down to business?"

"Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Let me try something…"

You didn't have time to react as Pinkie suddenly stuck her privates in your face and began sucking you off again. Still in ecstasy, you began licking her once again. The two of you moaned in pleasure as you both made love to each-other's privates. Eventually, Pinkie popped your penis out her mouth and let you ejaculate all over her face. She moaned again as she sprayed your juices into your mouth.

"Do I taste good?" She asked seductively. All you did was nod as you gave her ass a nice smack. Making her eep in both shock and pleasure. "Gosh, you're so eager to have me!"

"What can I say?" You shrugged. "I'm already enjoying my gift!"

Pinkie giggled at your sweet comment. "Ready for the main event?" You asked.

"Eeee!" She squealed in excitement. "Now for the fun part!"

After she said that, she got off of you and presented her privates again. As you aimed your penis into her anus, you slowly inched your way inside and the two of you moaned in pleasure. You leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Let's get this party started!" You whispered. Pinkie gave one of her best smiles and you began gently thrusting into her. Gradually speeding up after spanking her.

As you were going at it at full force, Pinkie spoke up. "Nngh!" She moaned. "Getting close?"

"Y-Yeah…!" You stammered.

"Cum inside of me! Pump me full!"

You did what she requested and came hard in her ass. The both of you moaned in pleasure as you pulled out. "Aah…" Moaned Pinkie. "So warm…!"

"Are you up for another round?" You asked her.

"You know it!" She said excitedly as she flipped over onto her back. You wasted no time and penetrated her vagina. Both of you moaning in the process.

"Wait!" You gasped. "What if you-?"

Pinkie suddenly burst out laughing as if she read your mind. "Oh, you're so silly!" She began. "Twilight told me that two different species can't make a baby together! So cum in me all you want!"

You breathed a sigh of relief as you began slowly thrusting gently into her. The two of you moaning as you slowly began speeding up you thrusts. She was already so tight; the pleasure was immeasurable for both of you. Eventually, you made your announcement.

"P-Pinkie, I-!" You began. Pinkie interrupted you.

"D-Don't cum in yet! Save it for the finale!"

After giving a few more hard thrusts, you pulled out and came all over her chest and stomach. When you were finished, you flopped on top of her.

"That… Was amazing!" You panted.

"Y-Yeah, but…" Pinkie began. Looking down at your still-erect penis. "I didn't cum yet…"

You chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Well, how about we do that again?"

"Okie Doki Loki!" Pinkie giggled.

You inched your way back inside of Pinkie and began thrusting again at full force. The both of were moaning like crazy as you kept slamming inside of her. She was so tight, and you loved it. Eventually, Pinkie made her announcement.

"Nngh!" She moaned. "I'm about to cum!"

Her juices poured out of her vagina and onto your penis. Sending you over the edge. "Now it's your turn!" She begged. "Make the cream for this pie!"

Right after she said that, you came inside of her. After you were done, you flopped back on top of her. "Hah… Hah…" She paned. "So warm…!"

"Think you can last for one more round?" You asked.

"Hehe!" Pinkie giggled. "I think so!"

That was all you needed to hear as you began thrusting again. You looked at Pinkie's fucked-silly expression and couldn't help but chuckle. Her eyes were rolled back and she was smiling greatly with her tongue flopping out. Damn, she was so adorable!

"Pinkie!" You eventually moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum already!" She begged. "What's stopping you?"

You both moaned louder than ever as you came inside of her once again. Not only did you enjoy it, but she was enjoying herself even more. You pulled out whilst spilling some cum onto the sheets, but neither one of you cared. You were both with someone you truly loved, and that's all that mattered at that point in time. The two of you propped up against the pillows as you pulled the sheets up. After cuddling for a moment, you spoke.

"Pinkie…" You moaned. "I love you…"

"Mmmm…" Pinkie moaned back. "I love you, too!"

Almost immediately, she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face. You smiled, too and kissed her forehead. You could hear her giggle slightly as you dozed off as well. You love your pink pony, and nothing could ever break your relationship…

 **End**


End file.
